Inkjet printers, such as thermal and piezo inkjet printers, provide an effective means of propelling inks onto various types of media including plain and coated paper. Specifically, a typical inkjet printhead has an array of precisely formed nozzles located on a nozzle plate and attached to an inkjet printhead substrate. The substrate incorporates an array of firing chambers that receive liquid ink (colorants dissolved or dispersed in a solvent) through fluid communication with one or more ink reservoirs. In certain printers, each chamber has a thin-film resistor located opposite the nozzle so ink can collect between the firing resistor and the nozzle. Upon energizing a particular resistor element, a droplet of ink is expelled through the nozzle toward a print medium.
The present disclosure generally relates to ink compositions that are suitable for inkjet printing, and more particularly, ink formulations for multicolor printing. The novel aspects and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following discussion.